The present invention relates to therapies for the prevention and treatment of menopausal and premenstrual symptoms.
It has long been recognized that the sharp reduction in endogenous estrogen levels which occurs prior to menopause causes a variety of unpleasant symptoms, e.g., hot flashes, nausea, nervousness, and malaise. Currently, the symptoms of menopause are treated by estrogen replacement therapy, which has recently been shown to increase the risk of certain types of cancer, such as endometrial cancer and breast cancer. Changes in levels of endogenous estrogen may also be responsible for "premenstrual syndrome" a condition occuring in younger women prior to menstruation. Premenstrual symptoms are treated with a variety of hormonal and nonhormonal therapies, which may cause side effects. Safer and more effective therapies for both conditions continue to be sought.